Compromising Positions
by Hannah-SpencerReid-West
Summary: Short stories on when the team have caught Reid and Ren in "Compromising Positions"...Be that a kiss or something more kinky.


"Ren I really don't want to go in here". Reid moaned.

"Come on, your the one who wanted to spice things up -". Ren winked. "How bad can it be?". Reid signed in disapproval as Ren grabbed his hand pulling him into the adult store.

Once inside Reid stopped in his tracks as he looked wide eyed around the shop, the walls were filled with an array of peculiar items. One wall had kinky and sexy outfits, from a naughty schoolgirl to a full latex gimp suit. Another was filled with toys for BDSM lovers, wimps, chains, mouth gags, restraints and something that will haunt Reid for a very long time. A ring shaped object, attached was 4 claws. Reid couldn't work out which was most haunting, the name or the photograph. "The Penis Clamp". Reid shuttered where he stood. "Interested?". Ren appeared next to him, giving him a over the top sexy look, clearly taking the mick. "Fuck no!". Reid said in disgust.

Ren laughed as he walked towards the section filled with toys, picking up a basket as he went. Reid followed. He was fascinated with how many items there really were, all he ever really new off was dildos and butt plugs, which came in rather handy when he was a closeted gay. He could remember the first time he ever brought himself a dildo, it was spontaneous buy offline he wanted to something more that just his hand. It was nothing special, a regular 8 inch rubbed dick. As much as he was embarrassed by it knowing that Garcia can look at what he's brought at anytime, it was the best thing he'd ever brought, the nights he spent with just that and some porn, were some of the best.

The wall had such a variety, ranging from micro to "horse", a fist and even alien tentacles. As he admired the wall, reminiscing on old times, Ren came up next to him. "What about this?". He handed the box over to Reid, taking from his hand reading. "100+ sex positions for Gay couples". Reid looked it over, confused. It was filled with different cards showing different sexual positions, from the traditional missionary and doggy style to the backward pretzel.

"How do they even do some of these positions? It's literally impossible -". Ren laughed at him. "-unless your an Olympic gymnast". Ren giggled some more. "What?". Reid smiled.

"Your so cute you know that". Ren smiled at him, Spencer giving an innocent confused smile. Ren took the game back placing it back on the shelf and carried on looking. His basket slowly gained more items, from different types of lube, condoms and even handcuffs. Reid couldn't keep taking them from work anymore, the team began getting suspicious to why he kept taking them home. When questioned Reid blushed and walked away, hastily.

Reid looked back at the items, only a few moments passed when something really caught his eye. It was a small egg-like shaped object, with a smallish tale and a flat end. Reid picked it up, slighly looking over at Ren seeing if he could see him, feeling embarrassed, he turned his back. "Remote control Anal Plug". Reid's eyes widen. "Fun for outside the bedroom". He read. "A remote controlled powered butt plug, simple place it inside and give the remote to your partner". Reid felt himself flush, tingling sensation shot through his body as he thought about the idea of Ren walking around as he had so much power. He looked over at him, Ren's head was tilted down, hair drooped across his face, he watched as his tucked it behind his ear revealing his tight, sharp jawline, his cheekbones that could cut glass. God was he sexy Reid thought, which only worsened his imagination of using this with him.

"And what do we have here?". A hard dark hand plied the object out from Reid's hand. Confused filled him, he turned around quickly to see the one and only Derek Morgan. Blood rushed to his face, cheeks turning a crimson red, palms sweeting and eyes wide. "...Remote controlled Ana...". Reid quickly snatched the item from the tall dark man's hands. "Ooh Reid, who new". Morgan winked.

"Oh there you are my chocolate thunder". The embarrassment only grew when Morgan was not only joined by Garcia, but JJ and Emily also. "This can't be happening". Reid muttered to himself.

"Oh Spence". JJ waved. "What you doing here?". Bit of a silly question but what else could she say? 'Buying any sex toys?'. Reid wanted to run away and hide, soon being joined by his other half. "Buying this apparently...". Morgan snatched back the toy and handed to JJ, Reid tried to get it back but was there any point in fighting? JJ's eyes widened as she gave a small giggle which sounded more like a gasp. "Well...that's...um".

"Oh my pretty boy". Said Garcia, Emily just looked at him with a open mouth. Who knew Reid was so...kinky.

"Yeah okay". Reid snatched the item back, yet again only to have it taken by Ren. "Did you want it?". Ren asked him seriously, clearly not embarrassed by Spencer's choice in item. Reid's cheeks just became a deeper dark red. Ren took that as a yes as he placed it into the basket.

"What you guys doing here then?". Ren spoke.

"Getting a joke present for Rossi and Hotch for Christmas...would as you the same thing but umm...". They all looked at Reid.

"Yeah, we needed some more stuff and it being the one day were both off just felt like the time to come". Ren was so chill and calm about it, how was he not embarrassed? Reid wished he was like that, but the idea of the team knowing what there doing just makes him feel sick, it was hard enough coming out to them, let alone them knowing about their sex life.

"Is there anything else you want Spence?". Ren asked, he didn't want to reply, he just wanted to die right there and then. He just shook his head instead. Derek and the girls just giggle, Reid was so adorable and innocent when it came to these types of things. "Don't be embarrassed man, it's totally normal".

"Yeah I know doesn't make it less embarrassing". Reid spoke quickly but softly (almost in fear).

"What's so embarrassing about it? Ooh Reid's a normal adult having sex and having fun". Emily said. "He's being an adult, how wrong of him". She laughed.

"What you so embarrassed around Spence?". JJ asked.

"The idea of you guys knowing what were up too just makes me uncomfortable".

"Well why? We are all open about are sex life's my gorgeous nerd on legs". Garcia said with a smile.

"Only difference is, your all in hetrosexual relationships". He turned his head.

"Your embarrassed because your gay?". Morgan was puzzled, and Reid just nodded. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! So what if you take it up the ass...".

"Actually that's me...". Reid choked at the twos forwardness. They all looked at Ren, who has just come back from paying. "What?". He said.

"But Reid your so innocent". Emily said softly as if she was talking to a child. Ren just sniggered. "That's what you all think". That was all that was said before Reid took old of Ren's hand, pulling him out of the shop, he'd had enough embarrassment to fill a life time. Once Spencer and Ren were out of sight, Derek, Garcia, JJ and Emily finally closed the dropped jaws.

"Who knew". Said Derek as they watched the pair leave.


End file.
